The Nightrise Trilogy II: Blaine's Revenge
by The Doomsday Architect
Summary: My family has betrayed me. They participated in the brutal killing of Seth Clearwater. Now, with him gone, I am the only loose end to tie up. But I'm not going down without a fight. And I'm going to get my revenge. At all costs.
1. Preface

**HI PEOPLES! THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO POW! I'm not going to explain everything that happened, so only those who have read Prisoner of War, will understand what is going on here. This is thepreface, so it'll be kinda short. Most of this story will be in Blaine's POV. ENJOY!**

**OOPS!**

**ONE MORE THING!**

**I love music. A LOT. So, I have a song for each chapter, including this preface that is epicly awesome and fits well with the chapter it is tied to! I STRONGLY SUGGEST YOU LISTEN TO THEM IF YOU LIKE ROCK or METAL, or anything other than Rap and HIP HOP! (non offense, I like all the genres) Also, every chapter, i will put in a few lines of the song disguised in the text. this one should be fairly easy to spot.**

**Song inspiration: Whisper, by Evanescence**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own the Twilight Saga and Whisper. That's why I'm posting stories on Fanfiction. Get real! (kidding, i dont own them)**

I knew it was over.

Veronica advanced slowly, cautiously, her mad eyes burning with triumph at the victory she knew was seconds away. I knew it too. I had lost. Everything that I stood for had crumbled around me until nothing was left but the broken pieces of my entire being. My only thought was that Kyra would be safe, that she could live the rest of her existence in peace. I hoped with all my heart that she wouldn't go seeking revenge against my demented sister.

My other only thought was that I had failed Seth. I had watched him die in that house, and swore to avenge him. But I had failed. Everything I tried, I failed at. Benjamin was wrong about me. Alec and Jane were right. I had lost. My right arm was a yard away, just a short leap, but I couldn't focus through the pain to use what little energy I had left to go get it.

Veronica came closer, whispering something to me.

"Don't turn away," she said.

I let my thoughts answer her silently.

_Don't give in to the pain._

"Don't try to hide."

_Though they're screaming your name._

"Don't close your eyes."

_God knows what lies behind them._

"Don't turn out the light."

_Never sleep, never die._

She conjured a fireball from thin air and held it at the ready.

I whispered the last words I knew I would ever speak.

"Servatis a Periculum."

She pulled her arm back, ready to throw.

"Servatis a Maleficum"

She threw it at me.

"Servatis a Veronica."

The fireball whirled through the air, crackling and throwing sparks everywhere as it continued its journey that would lead to my doom. A blinding light…

And then I was gone.

OMG! SO MANY QUESTIONS AND CLIFFHANGERS!

1. WHO IN THE HECK IS KYRA?

2. How are Alec and Jane involved?

3. What was Benjamin wrong about?

4. Will Blaine ever know the truth about what REALLY happened to Seth?

**I KNOW THE ANSWERS TO THESE QUESTIONS! AND NOW...YOU MUST WAIT FOR CHAPTER 1! It wont be as long a wait this time, hopefully.**

**I want to thank my wonderful Beta, Wilson, for betareading this for me!**

**Translations! (the language was Latin)**

**Servatis a Periculum: Save us from Danger**

**Servatis a Maleficum: Save us from Evil**

**Servatis a Veronica: Save us from Veronica**

**UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! (bye)**


	2. I: Memories

**:(**

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! :(**

**Okay, so this Chapter COULD be called a filler chapter, but it will also give you POW in Blaine's POV. And the last few sentences will be important for the next chapter XD**

**ENJOY!**

_I watched the house burn. The smoke swirled up into the air, spiraling into a thick plume. I could no longer hear the heartbeat of my friend, the only friend I ever had. My hands curled into claws. My family did this._

_And they will pay._

I was jolted out of my morbid memories by the loud joyful screaming of children. I stared across the street at them. They were playing on the lower branches of an old tree. I turned away, ignoring the interested stares of the humans around me. They had no meaning to me. Merely sacks of meat through which I was supposed to feed from. But I didn't. I abstained from human blood. It made me more…human; I supposed that was the word I was looking for. Ironic, right?

The sun wasn't shining through the clouds, so I could afford to be outside. This made it easier to track my family. Family. I twisted the word around in my head, and my lip curled in disgust. They were no family of mine. Not those murderers.

It had been almost a year since the events of Maria's newborn army. And Seth. I refused to think more about that. I would mourn once I killed Veronica. And the others…well, if they stood in my way, I would wipe them out too.

I was in Pennsylvania. A small town called Horsham. It was inconsequential. But it was still perfect, nonetheless. It was small enough that it could avoid larger issues that appeared frequently around it; yet large enough to gain attention when it so desired. I watched as some teenagers walked up the street. I could easily pick out every details on their faces.

"Josh, you going to First Friday tonight?"

"Really, Ali? You have to ask?" The other one scoffed. Then he playfully shoved the girl. She gritted her teeth and punched his shoulder. They both laughed and continued walking up the street.

I ignored them and continued walking down the street until I reached my destination. This was the place. This was my home, the place I lived as a human. A giant mansion stood in front of me, contrasting to the smaller houses around. The gate was ajar. Warily, I pushed it open.

I hadn't seen my parents in over a year. From what I could recall, they hadn't been very good ones. Always running around and trying to turn me and my siblings into perfect little children. And when we didn't behave…

I pushed that thought out of my mind.

I had waited until I was sure I could control my bloodlust so that I wouldn't hunt them. They might be the worst parents in the world, but I promised myself that I wouldn't hunt them. I opened the front door. Almost immediately, I knew something was wrong.

With my vampiric senses, I should be able to hear my parents as if they were freight trains, and not humans.

But there was nothing. Only silence. I knew they hadn't left; both cars were in the garage, and they would never take the bus. And I should've felt the heat from all things that they touched. But everything was normal. That wasn't good. They hadn't moved either. There was furniture and a portrait of the entire family on the wall.

I moved cautiously, scouting out each room. There was no one upstairs. I searched my siblings' rooms, and still found nothing. Then I arrived at my room and pushed open the door.

Everything was as it had been before we'd left to visit some relatives in Texas, where I was changed. There was a closet to my left. I grabbed some clothes and changed out of my rags that I had worn for almost a year into new ones. My bed was across the room. I had book after book stacked up on top of each other on a bedside table and a reading lamp sitting next to them. There was a window above the bed and a ceiling fan. Along with an Air Conditioner. I paused for a moment to wonder why on Earth I had the desire to own both a fan and an A/C, and then I left my room.

After making sure that no one else was on the second floor, I walked up to the third floor. My parents' bedroom was there. I was suddenly nervous, but I had no idea why. I pushed the door open.

My parents were there, arranged on the bed as if they had fallen asleep. But I could smell them. Their bodies were completely drained of blood. They were dead.

I was in shock. It was what they had deserved, but still, it was a shock. I had preparing trying to think of things to say to them when I arrived, but that was irrelevant now.

I noticed a note on the table next to the bed addressed to me.

_Blainey,_

_You know that they deserved this. However, if you still have your panties in a bunch, follow my scent. We'll meet at that park we used to go to when our family was happy._

_See you there!_

_XOXO, _

_V._

I growled and crumpled the paper up into a ball. She needed to pay. And she was giving me directions to find her. This was going to be interesting…

I left my parents there. People would find them, and they wouldn't be able to get any fingerprints from the things I touched.

I walked down the street as if nothing had happened…there was a park down the street that we used to go to. Everybody's Playground. I knew the place well.

After walking several streets, I made a right and turned into a side street with cul-de-sacs branching out from different directions. Behind one of these was a little trail that led directly into the parking lot of the playground. Veronica's scent was all over the place. This was the right way. I walked out of the trail and stared at the playground. It was huge, stretching for over fifty feet long. Parents and kids alike mingled in the area. This was it. All I had to do was wait.

Life hadn't exactly turned out how I wanted it to. Things weren't going very well for me. I had tried to do one good thing and paid for it brutally. Great.

But I had more pressing matters to deal with. What was I going to do when Veronica arrived? She would surely have Logan, Kelly, and Cyrus with her. And I couldn't fight all three of them and win…

Also, it worried me that Veronica had chosen this place for a confrontation. There were too many innocent humans around. I could try and follow her scent and confront her away from them, but she had made so many trips through this playground that I had no idea which scent trail was the right one. It really was frustrating.

While one part of my mind was dealing with the issues at hand, another part was reliving the first memories of becoming a vampire…

I remembered the burning, the screaming. It was pure agony. Like someone had pumped molten lead into my veins and was moving it at a painfully slow rate. I remembered wanting someone to stop the fire, to end it, to kill me, but no one did.

And then the pain faded. Slowly at first, but it faded. I thought it had burned away all of my nerves and I wouldn't be able to feel anything. Then I realized that everything felt warm, which was odd. I was alone. I opened my eyes.

Whoa.

It was like someone had put a high-powered microscope in my eyes. I could see _everything. _

I got up warily, not even realizing that I was in motion until the action was complete. But the moment I stood, an agonizing burn seared in my throat. My nostrils flared, and I could smell humans outside the building. I wanted them. NOW.

"Hey!"

I whirled around, not expecting the intrusion, and crouched, growling. I backed up against the wall in case I needed more defense.

"Calm down before you do something stupid," the musical voice said. She was standing several yards away.

"Who…are you?" I asked, rubbing my throat.

"Maria," She answered simply.

"And…what-"

"You're a vampire."

Whoa, back up. "Excuse me?"

Maria sighed and motioned to the outside. "Go outside and you'll see what I mean."

She ran through a door leading to another room and disappeared.

I took a deep breath, which was a mistake. I suddenly smelled the delicious scent of humans down below. I forgot everything else. There was nothing else. Only blood, and my need for it.

I ran out into the cool, crisp night and was immediately assailed by the scents of humans in the city below. There was nothing else to distract me from it. Mine. The blood was mine.

I was about to go and feed on a couple when a dark shape suddenly blurred into my vision from the corner of my right eye. With a snarl I changed direction and shifted into a defensive stance. I was powerful. I could handle anyone.

But the shape ignored me. Instead it leapt down in front of the couple, causing them to jump in surprise and fear.

No! The blood was _mine_!

I vaulted off the roof of the building and landed on the other side of the couple. The woman screamed. The shape laughed in delight. With a shock I knew to whom that laugh belonged to.

"Veronica?"

Veronica gave no sign of having heard me. She was too distracted by the humans. And in another second so was I. I grabbed the man and slammed him into the wall, making the building tremble. Veronica grabbed the woman and, wasting no time, cut through the woman's neck and began to feed. I did the same with the man. The blood was warm, sweet. It quenched fires in my throat, allowing me to clear my head for a few seconds. What had happened to me? Why did I suddenly have a thirst for blood? How did I become so strong and fast? And why was Veronica the same?

I didn't have time to search for the answers to these questions, because then the man ran dry. Growling in frustration, I rattled his body like a human would a juice carton, hoping to get a few more drops. But nothing came. I threw him aside and inhaled deeply, hoping to find more humans in the night.

"Hey!"

I whirled around and gazed up onto the sky, searching for the source of the shout. A growl rumbled in my throat.

"Down here!"

I looked down and saw a big man. He was huge, with powerful muscles. He stood absolutely still, like a statue.

"You've got to burn those bodies!"

I ignored him. Instead I jumped onto the side of the building and began climbing like a spider. Arriving on the roof, I scanned the streets for any sign of life. There was a car moving by itself down the road several dozen yards away. I growled and jumped after it. There were four teenagers in it, laughing and joking. I was running along side of the building next to the car, moving so fast they couldn't possibly see me. I had to time this just right.

In one quick move, I dug my feet into the building and pushed off it. The force of my kick sent me smashing into the car, blindsiding it. The car did several flips before crashing into the side of a building. The teenagers shrieked in alarm. I grabbed the door and ripped it off its hinges, tossing it into the street behind me. The teenager in the front passenger side opened the glove compartment and produced a pistol. Without any hesitation he raised the gun and fired.

I flinched back as a human would've, just out of habit. But the bullets bounced of me harmlessly, spinning through the air and flying in different directions. The kid looked stunned. I grabbed him and forced his head to the side exposing his neck.

When I bit down, my head cleared up again just as it had when I had fed on the man in the alley. The kid screamed in agony. He tried to fight, but it was useless. He choked off with a strange gurgle and went limp. Empty, like that other one. With a smile/growl I leapt myself at the three remaining teenagers.

When I was done, I found that the burning thirst had subsided. Sighing in satisfaction, I decided to go back to the warehouse where I had woken up. I also noticed another thing while running. Despite the fact that I had done all these amazing things, like flipping a car over, I wasn't the least bit tired. Strange.

When I arrived at the warehouse (it was easy, I just followed my own scent back), I found it filled. It was empty when I woke, but now there were several other people there. They were like the man and Veronica: pale, still, and feeding on humans. Some of them had stupidly brought their meals home, and were now having to fight over them. Among the people I noticed my other siblings: Logan was ripping up a smaller newborn, and Cyrus and Kelly were both feeding on a human.

"Blaine!"

I turned to find the woman named Maria standing in the doorway to another room.

"We have much to discuss. You have fed, I presume?"

Warily, I nodded. I didn't trust her. Then again, I didn't trust anyone. "What am I?"

"A vampire, silly!" Veronica yelled as she dove in through an open window.

"A…vampire?"

Maria nodded.

"Why? How? " I trailed off. I thought vampires had to sleep. Why didn't I feel tired.

"We're vampires. Hollywood got most things about us wrong," Logan said, tossing aside pieces of the newborn.

"Um…"

"Well!" Maria said cheerfully, "It seems you siblings will fill you in. I have a, ah, _visitor_."

She darted back into the room, slamming the door shut.

?xml:namespace prefix = o ns = "urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:office" /

After that, the next few days seemed to fly by. I hunted, I fed, and I discovered my ability. Logan had threatened me with his power, and I became angry. The result was Logan being blown through a wall.

And then one day Maria called me.

"I have a task for you," she whispered.

I waited.

"I'm going out to another state to look for more candidates. I need you to watch someone for me."

"Veronica?" I asked, and Maria laughed.

"Oh no, no!" She said, "Not Veronica!"

Veronica had a habit of destroying newborns left and right. And when she got mad, it was very dangerous to be around her. But most of the time she giggled and sets random humans on fire. Maria speculated that something had gone wrong with her transformation and driven her insane. But Maria didn't care. Veronica was still a force to be reckoned with. Even Logan, stupid and arrogant as he was, feared her.

"I need to you to watch a special guest. His name…well, that's not important. He's garbage, really. But he's essential to the stability of this coven."

"Um…alright?" I was unsure. We knew Maria had a guest. But we'd never met them. She always preferred to keep him separate from everyone else.

"Good boy," she purred.

And that was how I met Seth.

I remembered walking into the room and cringing from the smell. It was revolting. I soon discovered the reason why: Seth had been here for more than a week in a small cage. He'd been forced to roll around in his own filth like a pig.

How could anyone live that way?

I showed him my power, and we talked about our families. I remembered how he'd missed his parents, and how I'd made my decision to help free him. I remembered seeing Veronica's face as she torched the warehouse in a desperate attempt to stop us from escaping. I knew then that my sister was insane. She was evil, demonic. I'd been relieved when I'd learned I could live off of animal blood rather than human. For the first few days as a newborn, I had been too focused on quenching the fire in my throat that I had barely realized what I'd done: murdered countless people. It sickened me to my core.

I remembered fighting Maria. I remembered dueling Veronica to a draw. I remembered running away from Seth and being devastated to learn that he had never made it home to his family. That he would never see them again. And I remembered making that promise to Veronica.

_One of is going down…_

I opened my eyes.

The park was less crowded. It was darker, and people were leaving. But a few families seemed determined to stay until the sun was down. I tried to think of a way to get them to leave. Nothing came to mind.

The wind suddenly blew. But this was no wind. I could hear the sound of footsteps. Something, either a wolf or a vampire, was coming this way. But it was from the opposite direction of where Veronica's scent was the strongest. Then it was gone. The humans hadn't noticed anything.

I scanned the park warily. There was no one there. I took a step forward, and my foot brushed a piece of paper lying on the ground. It was not there before. I picked it up. It was a note, addressed to me. But it wasn't Veronica's handwriting.

_If you want to learn how to control your ability, then see me._

_-B._

There was a map and directions on the bottom of the paper.

Was this a trick? I didn't trust it. But…

I could use some help. My power was wild, uncontrollable. It exploded out of me and the best and worst of times. If I could harness it, it would make killing Veronica so much easier.

The wind picked up again, and I could hear more footsteps. They were coming from where Veronica's scent was strongest now. Four of them. It was time. I walked to the center of the playground and stood watching the trees. They would come.

And there would be a battle.

And only one would win.

_Come and get me._

**THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING XD!**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE! AND I WILL GIVE YOU VIRTUAL ICE CREAM IF YOU REVIEW!**


	3. II: Logan

**WELCOME TO CHAPTER TWO! I wanted to make up for not updating Revenge Is Sweeter Than Blood sooner, so I'm giving you new chapters in a row. BUT I EXPECT REVIEWS!**

**As a treat, I've also given you a brief look at the Cullen's through Bella's POV, and I gave you Veronica's POV too, along with Blaine's XD**

**:D**

They came with a kind of swagger, one by one through the trees.

Veronica came first, followed by Cyrus, Kelly, and Logan. All eight of their eyes were a sinister burgundy color, contrasting to my golden ones.

They all must've swapped clothes at our old house like me. Veronica was tall, thin, but with maddeningly deep, dark eyes. She had long, wavy hair that hung in curtains over her faces. I supposed she was pretty-every vampire was pretty. She kind of reminded me of some villain from a famous book series-something that I'd read when I was human, but the memories were so dim I could remember who. Veronica wore a black, sort of gothic dress that fitted perfectly around her body. She looked like she was on her way to a cocktail party. It also looked like she'd stylishly ripped the bottom of the dress, but I also knew it was so she could move around easier. Veronica was also easily the most dangerous out of my family. Her ability to control fire made it easy to defeat other vampires, seeing as our bodies were filled with venom, which is extremely flammable.

Cyrus was built like me: thin, but with a good amount of muscle. Unlike me, my brother had white hair. I think it was naturally white blonde when he was human, but the transformation must've turned it snow white. It stuck up messily all over, but I supposed it fit him. Cyrus was extremely apathetic. I imagined that Veronica had had to give him a heavy fine to convince him to join her. Cyrus could control ice, but I'd never seen him use it. I couldn't imagine why Veronica would want him. It wasn't her style to pick someone who appeared to be useless or weak. Cyrus wore dress pants and a simple, white button down shirt.

Kelly was probably the most excitable vampire I would ever meet. She was the evil version of that pixie-like Cullen, except for her long golden curls. She wore a simple skirt and blouse. She could control electricity, which could cause trouble if Veronica got her to these generators they were supposed to meet at. I guess she was the equivalent of the bitchiest cheerleader in a high school.

I'd seen Logan rip up many a vampire, so I knew he was an experienced and talented fighter. And, almost right before I escaped with Seth, I'd seen him channeling his power-the ability to make things explode-into newborns so that they popped into a million pieces. And Logan was strong, too. Stronger than me, and stronger than any of the other newborns. Logan was built tall and wide. He wasn't as huge as the brown-haired Cullen that I'd seen a while ago, but he was huge. He had thick, wavy dirty blonde hair, not as light as the honey blonde Cullen. Logan was also extremely competitive, never backing down from a challenge.

Veronica was smiling madly while Cyrus swept the area with his eyes. He must've deemed it safe enough, because he stood at Veronica's right side while Kelly and Logan took her left.

"Hey Blaine," Logan said cheerfully. "Long time no see."

I ignored him. Logan chuckled while Kelly glowered at me.

Veronica stepped forward, her mad eyes burning.

"It's not too late," she informed me. "You could still join us. Stop this abstinence and embrace what you truly are. Look around you!" She swept her hand around the area of the playground, indicating the humans that were watching the five of us warily. "These people are our _food_, Blaine. You could never live among them."

I spat venom at her. Veronica's insane smile widened.

"Oh well," she sighed melodramatically. "Logan, take care of him and meet us at the generators. And don't keeping me waiting or I'll rip off your head and burn it. You'll have to wander around headless for all eternity."

Logan just grinned. "My pleasure."

Apparently Veronica had misunderstood him. "You _want_ to have your head ripped off?" She demanded incredulously.

Cyrus sighed. "No, Veronica, he means he'd enjoy killing our little brother."

"Oh! I empathize, and I wish I could join you Logan, but we have to be going. Meet us soon, okay? Toodles!" giggling, Veronica, along with Cyrus and Kelly, ran-thankfully at human speed- back into the woods.

I partially wondered whether Veronica's madness had intensified. Logan took a step forward, disrupting my thoughts as he waited for me to make the first strike.

"Logan, all I want is Veronica's head," I sighed. "I have nothing against you."

"Oh, I know," Logan chuckled. "But I've been itching to see how you could handle yourself in a fight for a long time, bro."

I shrugged casually. "I do OK."

Logan grinned at me. I was annoyed; I didn't want to fight Logan for two reasons. One, I had no quarrel with him. Two, I was extremely inexperienced with my power. I could very well lose this fight.

Logan glanced at the children, who had backed up a few feet, but were still watching us.

I didn't want to involve humans in this at all. This wasn't how I had wanted our confrontation to go down!

Logan, still looking at the children, twitched his fingers. I saw a spark appear on his fingertips-

And the ground beneath me exploded. I was thrown backwards into a slide. The children screamed while their parents gathered them up and ran like hell for their cars. I saw about three mothers whip out their cell phones. Probably calling the police. Great.

I jumped to my feet and saw Logan running at me. Just in time, I raised my hand to black his punch. Now it was my turn.

Logan was blown backwards by my invisible power, skidding on his back. Quickly, I jumped on top of him and tried to grab his head. Logan bit down on my wrist, and I clenched my teeth to stop myself from screaming. Vampire venom hurt a _lot_.

Logan kicked me in the chest off him and scrambled to his feet. I got to mine too. Logan snapped his fingers, and I felt a warm breeze rustle through the air and saw that same spark on his fingertips. I dove to my left just as the ground exploded for a second time. I had managed to avoid the brunt of the attack, but its force was enough to send me flying through a swing set.

Just then, three cop cars pulled up and policemen and women got out of them. They all raised guns at us.

"Freeze!"

"No!" I shouted, but it was too late. Logan snapped his fingers again, and the nearest car exploded into a fireball that sailed upwards. Some of the cops fired their guns at us while others ran to help fallen ones. Logan and I both ignored the bullets. They couldn't hurt us. Logan, however, was having the time of his life. He leapt into the air, landing directly in front of a cop. He grabbed her and sank his teeth into her neck. She began to scream in pain as Logan's venom coursed through her veins. Logan dropped her when she was dry though. She would never become an immortal.

Logan then proceeded to attack the other cops. I couldn't let that happen, so I charged him. Logan had already blown up the second car when I tackled him. We landed so hard that we made a crater in the asphalt. Then Logan blasted me away from him with another explosion. This one was exponentially more powerful than the first. It catapulted me _through_ the playground, twisting metal and concrete. Thankfully virtual indestructibility kept me alive. I staggered to my feet and saw Logan dispatching the rest of the cops.

I didn't think. I just acted.

Faster than I had ever run before, I made it to the parking lot where Logan was and jumped. It was more of a small hop, but I timed it just right to plant my feet onto his shoulder, grabs his head with my hands, pull and back flip of Logan.

His head came off with a loud screeching noise, and all was silent.

Logan's headless body wasn't as lifeless as it should have been. Instead of lying on the ground, it decided to charge me and get its head back. It was easy to defeat without a brain to control it though. I used my power to blast it into the flaming wreckage of the cars. Then I took the cops and threw them into the inferno too. Lastly, I pitched Logan's head into the fire.  
I piled the cars on top of each other and left the place to burn.

It became clear to me moments after leaving the playground that I would have to get through Cyrus and Kelly to get to Veronica. One down, two to go.

And who was this mysterious B? What did he (or she) want with me? The offer was to good to pass up, but if it was a trap, the consequences would be dire…

Furthermore, I needed to know how to fight. I was sure that if the police hadn't arrived to distract Logan I would've ripped into pieces and burned. So maybe it was a good idea to see this B.

I made my decision and ran North.

Bella's POV

"Bella, something's happening," Alice told me. Her expression was strained and worried. I sighed.

"Alice, what now? First there was the thing with Nessie, and then Seth, and now you're telling me there's something else?" I was exasperated.

"Bella, it involves all of us. Something-or someone-is coming. I saw…all of us. Burning. Bella, it's _going_ to happen, I can feel it."

"Alice, calm down. You know that your visions are subjective. Maybe it was an errant thought made by Caius or Aro."

"No, I would know if it was the Volturi-I've been watching them. Speaking of which, I did see Alec and Jane being sent to the East Coast. It's kinda far away, but…never mind, that's not what I'm talking about," Alice's eyes widened. "Bella, I saw two vampires facing off in a clearing. I heard someone shout, and the vision witched to three people. One of them was a female vampire I didn't recognize. The other two were Seth and Edward. Edward was holding Seth back, who was trying to get to the vampire. And then it flashed to us burning. I think it's a warning."

"Of what?" Emmett asked. He and the other members of my family along with Jacob had heard Alice and were now all in the living room.

"I don't know!" Alice snapped. I could see that this stressed her.

"I think I know," Edward said, "Two vampires are going to meet here and fight. And if we don't run in and stop the fight, then we're all going to die."

There was a painful silence.

"I'll talk to Seth," Jacob said, ducking out the door.

I met Edward's eyes. We _were_ in danger.

"It'll be okay…"

Veronica's POV

Logan hadn't made it back yet. Not that I particularly cared about his well-being, I just wanted to know if my stupid little brother was dead yet.

"He's not coming," Cyrus murmured. Kelly frowned.

"He couldn't have lost to Logan. He's the strongest of us. Physically, at least."

"He lacks cleverness," I muttered. Cyrus and Kelly stared at me. "Oh come on! Logan was never cunning; he always went straight for what he wanted. If we're going to kill Blaine, we need to be devious. Underhanded. And one just isn't going to cut it. We should have taken him when we had the chance!" I kicked a rock in frustration, and it flew through the air and sliced through a tree.

"He wants revenge," Cyrus said. "He wants you, Veronica."

"We'll just lead him into an ambush," Kelly supplied.

I growled and a fireball appeared above my palm. "I will _not_ be bait."

Kelly and Cyrus backed up from the fire. I giggled. They were just too damn funny when they were terrified.

I sighed. "Okay, fine."

Cyrus rolled his eyes at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. I heard Kelly mutter, "So immature," under her breath, but I let it go.

It was time to put our plan into action.

**Okay, so if you haven't guessed it by now, I'll tell you: Blaine is going to fight each of his siblings every mother chapter, the last being Veronica. And Seth will make an appearance, but it won't be for another few chapters. I don't really think that I did Veronica's POV very well, but idk.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Reviews make me happy! :D YOU SHALL…um…idk…XD PAY IF YOU DON'T REVIEW!**

**BYE! :D**


End file.
